Che Diavolo
by ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr
Summary: When you live on a street with nobody but smokers, and gangs, and you have abusive parents, what else would you do but try to end yourself? Too bad Roxas didn't know a certain redhead could change him completely. T for romance and language. Yaoi!


**Okay, so...I guess you could call this an attempt to write better, but then again, I'm tired, and I have grape juice in my hand, and surprisingly grape juice makes me more tired then I should be. So...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I haz nothing to do with KH, trust me.**

**

* * *

**

Roxas Strife never liked pity. He knew he had a pretty fucked up life and he didn't think that people needed to call him out and hug him, and say that he deserved better. Yeah, Roxas did live in a pretty bad neighborhood, with gangs, chain smokers, and hookers willing to even go up to him. He had horrible parents who would beat him on a daily basis, and he went to a school full of teenage boys and girls who ignored him much like the rest of the world.

One of these people happened to be the 'oh-so-great' Riku Filleul, and guess what? The only reason he was famous is because he was a French exchange student who would get girls kissing his feet in the blink of an eye.

Roxas wasn't jealous, but he was alone, that was visible. His blue eyes no longer glistened like they used to when he was with his real parents. His father, Cloud Strife, just so happened to be in the military, and sadly was shot down in one of his battles. His mother, Aerith Strife, was a normal housewife, but she was kind and caring, one of the many things Roxas thought he deserved.

He wasn't a bad kid, in fact some may call him the perfect child, he just had fucked up parents who reflected him off of the other people, therefore people thought he was just like his parents and a delinquent, two things he never wanted.

Roxas remembered telling his father he wanted to grow up being just like him, and he knew that if his father was looking down on him from heaven he wouldn't be the least bit proud of Roxas's actions. Roxas got so tired of his life he attempted to cut himself, of course his new 'father' didn't care, nor did he bother to wrap up the bandages.

That is why today, Roxas sit in the principal's office, being inspected by the nurses around him. Roxas liked his principal, he just thought sometimes she could get a little too nosy.

"How did this happen, Roxas?" Came her soothing voice, that made Roxas feel even more lonesome. "Don't tell me you did this to yourself. Do your parents know about this?"

_'Not like they would give a damn anyway.'_ Roxas thought solemnly to himself.

"No, Mrs. Anita, I was walking by and tripped and cut myself on a piece of glass that was laying on the sidewalk, and no, my parents don't know because it happened after I went out of the house." Roxas smiled softly, another one of his fake smiles. Roxas hadn't smiled for a long time, well not a genuine one, and that worried Mrs. Anita because she thought of herself as another mother to Roxas.

"Roxas, I know you're lying, that cut is huge, and even worse is it's right across your wrist, and it seems to messy to seem like it wasn't on purpose, because it's a huge gash, and there's other cuts around it."

_'Damn bitch, just let me live my own life.'_

"It's none of your business," he seethed, his dark blue eyes narrowing at the woman, "I cut myself because of people like you and my godamn life, okay?" Mrs. Anita blinked back in surprise, not expecting the sudden anger.

"I-I see. Well, if you want you could tell the school therapist about your life." Mrs. Anita smiled kindly, but Roxas knew she was only reassuring herself.

"I don't need no damn therapist, I'm off." Roxas got up quickly, opening the door, and making a run out of the school.

"Roxas! Wait! You don't even have a jacket on and it's freezing! Not to mention raining!"

Roxas knew she was right, it was cold, and it was raining, and the streets were frozen with ice. It used to be bright out, but apparently Roxas hadn't watched the news today. Not like he owned a TV anyway.

Roxas blinked back tears as he felt himself hit the cold rough pavement, he knew he had a large scrape on his knee now, and his face was probably covered in blood thanks to the impact, but when he heard footsteps his first thought was to run for his life. The footsteps got louder, and Roxas soon realized the first footsteps were getting accompanied by louder, more serious footsteps.

A leather covered foot slammed into his stomach, which soon followed with a coldhearted snicker. "Lookie what we got here, Ax, it's a' worthless kid, I gotta' couple of ideas, if y'know what I mean."

This 'Ax' person stared at Roxas's shape for a moment, before he blinked and bent down to poke the kid. "Is he even alive?" He rose a brow, poking him again when he didn't get a response.

"I'm alive, jackass, get the fuck away." Came Roxas's shaky voice, yeah, he was scared, damn scared, and he didn't need tall people to make him even more scared.

The idiot who kicked him glared, his smirk disappearing quickly. "Nobody talks to boss that way, got it?"

Roxas could care less about their boss, he just wanted to run away from life, he wanted to stay alone, captivated in his own world, where he could do anything and not get beaten, scolded, are pitied for.

"Oy, Hayner stop it, the boys' different then the other nerds we've beaten, I mean look at that cut on his wrist." The 'boss' pointed towards Roxas's wrist, reaching out to grab it, and inspect it even closer. "Looks like he's tried to kill 'imself a couple of times actually."

"Get away from him, deadbeats!" Came a booming loud voice, followed by the loud sound of heels. The 'deadbeats' ran away, the 'boss' dropping Roxas's wrist and hiding behind a corner. This Hayner blinked at the fact they were standing behind a pole staring at the kid.

"Axel, whatcha doing?"

"I need to learn this kids' name."

"Oh."

Roxas groaned, slowly getting up before a warm hand helped him up, followed by dusting him off, and hugging him tightly. "I was so worried about you Roxas, when you ran out I didn't know what to do, are you okay? You're freezing! That's it you're staying at my house tonight, I'll call your parents and tell them about what happened."

_'Roxas,'_ Axel thought to himself, _'I'm gonna have to remember that name.'_

Roxas blinked, as his hazy vision slowly saw that it was Mrs. Anita who had helped him up, her tanned skin covered with rain, and her brown eyes full of worry as she looked at him. "Wha...?"

"Don't tell me the cold has gotten to your head! Come on!" Mrs. Anita grabbed his arm, pulling him along back to the school parking lot, which was only a couple of minutes away. Once Mrs. Anita's black van came into sight, she smiled, and opened the door for him, waiting for him to buckle in his seat belt before driving off.

"I really was worried."

* * *

Mrs. Anita had a huge house, and Roxas could see that, even from the front it looked like it belonged to a billionare, palms surrounding the house, shading it, a triangular roof, and what seemed like hundreds of stories high, the cream colored house itself.

Yeah, she was rich.

Mrs. Anita lead him inside swiftly, nearly tripping on her own feet when she was going up the stairs. She opened a blue door for him and pushed him inside before she went to call his parents.

Roxas surveyed the area curiously, a green bed, a TV, a bathroom, and a dresser, was all he had in this room, of course it was more then he had in his own house, he felt homey, and it made him happy, he smiled, a genuine smile, before sitting on the bed and soon falling into a deep sleep.

"What do you mean you don't care? He could've been raped, or even worse, killed!"

"What? You don't want him?"

"I despise you people."

Neither of them knew that a certain redhead was listening curiously from the pantry.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter.**

**THIS ONE IS FOR YOU AGENT GREEN! I luffles your soul.**

**Oh yeah, tell me if I should continue this or not please. 3  
**


End file.
